


Трюм

by mikeymaika



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так, самый обычный день из жизни будущего капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трюм

**Author's Note:**

> Я бл* не отвечаю за эту вакханалию. Это все долбаные жабы!

Сильвер весь подобрался, затихая и кладя свою пятерню на лицо Джима. Паренек испуганно забился в его лапищах, и Джон мог различить едва слышную брань, которая была такой же раздражающей частью Джима, как и его болтающаяся косичка. Скрипнула дверь, полоса света легла на неровный, провисший пол, и весь корабельный сброд разместился в душном трюме, переговариваясь вполголоса.  
Джон не стал выходить из Джима полностью, или делать что-то столь же очевидное - он только крепко сжал ладонью рот мальчика и толкнулся наугад, потом еще раз, и еще, пока не подстроился под мерный скрип половиц и гул голосов. Юный Хокинс лежал навзничь на старых сундуках, упираясь коленями в их шершавые бока, а штаны его неловко болтались на щиколотках, порванные Сильвером. Он чувствовал, как нависший над ним киборг проталкивается в него все глубже, и безнадежно вцеплялся зубами в загрубелые пальцы, надежно державшие его челюсти сомкнутыми. Джим до одури боялся, что кто-нибудь заглянет в уголок за полуистлевшим тряпьем, сундуками и прочим хламом - чтобы увидеть его во всей красе. То ли от злости, то ли от страха, он заплакал, часто смаргивая и подаваясь назад, немножко, неуверенно и необдуманно. Он услышал едва различимое хмыканье Сильвера, и тот толкнулся сильнее, распластывая Джима всем своим немаленьким весом. Матросы хрипло смеялись над очередной шуткой, скрипел пол подгнившего трюма, наверху бродила по палубе капитан, а Джон кончал в парня, сжимая его лицо до синяков и ссадин мокрыми от чужих слез пальцами. Он неторопливо слез с Джима, поправляя одежду, полюбовался неподвижным, обессилевшим тельцем, и оставил паренька так, подсыхать и успокаиваться в одиночестве.  
-Чего разорались?! Я едва заснул! - напустился Сильвер на своих дружков с притворной злобой, и их пьяная, хохочущая компания еще несколько часов наслаждалась отменным пивом, иногда запевая какую-нибудь неприличную песню.   
Джим же, немного придя в себя, заполз в самый темный угол, накрылся старыми камзолами и покрывалами, и, не утруждая себя натягиванием штанов, провалился в сон. И снилось ему, что он отсасывает Джону Сильверу в своей капитанской каюте.


End file.
